fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Foxfire Academy/Morning Orientation3
Roleplay ''GARETH KINGSLEY: ''Yesterday sure had been interesting. Nevertheless, he stood up there, waiting for the students to settle down, as he always did in the mornings. KARA HAWKEFIRE: 'Kara walked into Foxfire with Maya, marveling the fact that the two of them were actually EARLY for once. She felt so proud. '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He got there and strolled around, looking for his friends. He spotted Kara and Maya a and waved over at them. "Hey Kara! Hey Maya! How's it going--you guys weren't here yesterday. '''KENRIC FOSTER: '''Kenric had told his family about the Keeper thing. His mother was worried about the trouble he may get into because of it. His dad was thinking of all the way he could prank someone with it. Calla was gushing about how cool it is that he was the chosen one. Over all, they were understanding. He suspected the main reason for his parents was that they dealt with things like this around his age. '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya nodded. “Yeah, my stomach was really hurting, so I had to go home. Kara went with me. Thanks fully, I’m better now.” She shuddered. “I am ''never ''drinking Youth again.” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc nodded. "Well, I'm glad you're okay now." He laughed a little. "It is evil, that Youth." Caradoc saw Kenric just standing there, pondering things as he walked in, and invited him over to the group. "Hi Kenric!" − '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla walked in with dark circles under her eyes. She was up looking for things on Vespera. She walked over to her friends, “Hey guys.” Calla turned to her brother, “What is it with you? Ever since yesterday you have been quiet, I mean you quiet is a blessing to the world, but it’s unnatural.” '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''Max walked in. "You okay--both of you? Kenric, you've been acting weird, and Calla, you look like you were up all night." '''CALLA FOSTER: '“I’m fine,” Calla snapped. Sleep deprived Calla had a short temper and got annoyed easily. The last time someone bugged her when she was tired was unconscious for 2 days. 'MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''He shut his mouth. He didn't want to get thrown across the campus again. "And Kenric? You alright?" '''KENRIC FOSTER: '''Kenric wasn’t really paying attention to the conversation, ”Mallowmelt, wait, what was the question?” '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"I sad: Are you okay? You've been acting strange ever since you came back from the Maganate yesterday? Did he do something to you, or what?" 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara stared blankly at her friends. “What happened while the two of us were away? '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla rolled her eyes, “Of course he was acting strange, he went to the Magnate’s office, who ever comes out of there normal?” '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Yeah, but he talks to Gareth like it's nothing! He's gotten out of things with Magnates for years! So why was this time any different?" 'MAYA DAWNLSAYER: '''Maya frowned, turning to Kenric. “You went to the Magnate’s office? Why?” '''KENRIC FOSTER: '''Kenric sighed, “Because it just was. And I have my reasons for going there. Let’s focus on why in the world my sister looks like she had a fight with a Verminion.” '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"If you were up all night studying for the report...I'm impressed. But concerned too, I mean--that's way too long to research Vespera. What did you find, though?" 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“Why were you searching up Vespera, Calla?” 'CALLA FOSTER: '”Vespera was really powerful. I mean super powerful. Her empathy ruled over her though, she became a person’s emotions. If someone felt happy, she felt it too, but not necessarily happy, she just felt same level of intensity in her emotions. She could feel angry instead of happy It’s kind of scary when you think about it, you stop feeling your own emotions.” She turned to Kara, “For an Elvin History project. You are Kenric’s partner and Maya, you are Abben’s partner.” 'GARETH KINGSLEY: '“Welcome to another fabulous day here at Foxfire!” Gareth said, opening his speech on a happy note. “Today are Splotching Tryouts, so if you haven’t already signed up, make sure to do so before sign-ups close at Lunch! All are free to watch the Tryouts from the sidelines if they wish! I hope you enjoy the updated curriculum, and I hope it helps you learn a more in-depth understanding of the subjects we teach here.” Gareth smiled. “When I look out on your faces, it makes me think of when I was a child. It passed by so quickly, I can barely remember. Remember, you only get to be a kid once. Make the right decisions, and enjoy the day!” 'CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla cracked her knuckles. “I am definitely not going to go easy on any of my opponents today. Okay, maybe I will, I don’t want to knock out someone for a week or more.” '''CARADOC KWELV: '"Just try not to kill anyone," Caradoc said with a wink. "But yeah, we have to work hard to get on the team, and taht's just what we're gonna do." 'CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla smirked, “Let’s practice shall we? Max, does your wrist still hurt?” '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"No..." Max said. "Where are you going with this, Calla?" 'CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc glanced at Calla, grinning. Max's book bag floated quickly into Caradoc's hands, and then Caradoc pushed him over with his mind. "I've weakened him up a little. All yours for practicing." '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla grinned, “I’ll be nice and make sure you don’t end up unconscious. Probably.“ Calla lifted him up in the air and flung him to The Universe classroom. He went so fast, you couldn’t see him, but rather hear a loud bang when he landed. “Come on, let’s see what happened to him.” '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''It didn't hurt SO bad, but the world was spinning and spinning around him. "Gee, thanks, Calla. Way to show you care. "He might have dislocated his shoulder, but that was no big deal. '''CALLA FOSTER: '“Of course I care, I care enough to help you to a seat.” Calla levitated Max into the air. His head touched to very tall roof of the classroom. As Calla moved him, she “accidentally“ dropped him. It was obvious that wasn’t an accident. 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara glared at Calla and Max. “Could the two of you go one day without creating a scene? Calla, you already hurt Max’s wrist. Don’t add his head to that list.” Meanwhile, Maya was smirking. “Max, remember the time Abben dropped you in the cave? Hilarious.” '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben walked in, soon enough to hear what Maya said, “Oh yeah! Thar was so funny. Max was dizzy for ten minutes straight!” '''MAYA DAWNLSAYER: '''Maya laughed. “Man, those were good times.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '“I wish I was there to see that, I bet Abben bumped Max into the roof and that’s what cased him to drop Max, right?” '''MAYA DAWNLSAYER: '''Maya grinned. “Yeah, it was so funny.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla grinned and turned to Abben, “See? Do I know you or what?” Abben stared at her with a blank expressio, “Why do you know that?” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Before the small disagreement could become a full-out fight, Kara butted in and said, “Come one, we’ll be late for class. Let’s go.” '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''He mumbled something about always being the victim and followed Kara. "Yeah, good idea. But why am I always the victim of this? I'm an innocent Elven citizen!" '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya patted Max’s shoulder sympathetically. “I honestly don't know, Max. The world is never fair sometimes.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''As they were walking to the next class Calla said, “I bet you don't me as well as I know you.” Abben replied, “Yeah I do.” ”Really? Then what’s my favourite color?” ”You have two, Blue and Green but you lean towards green.” ”Favourite type of music?” ”Gnomish.” ”Worst nightmare?” ”When everyone you knew turned into villains.” ”First memory?” ”Slamming Kenric into a wall when you were 2.” '''Please proceed to the Universe classroom to begin your first lesson. Category:Foxfire Roleplay Category:Morning Orientation